haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Little Giants
さな |Chīsana Kyojin}} is the three hundred and forty-third chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 17th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2019 series. Overview Hoshiumi reveals the true extent of his abilities and proves to be a huge threat to Karasuno. Despite being endowed with a disadvantageous height, Hoshiumi is out to prove that he will not be held down by physical limitations. Plot Tsukishima earns Karasuno's first block point by shutting down Hoshiumi's spike. On the spectator stands, Akiteru comments on the similarity of Hoshiumi to Udai in his high school days as the ace that the team rely on. Udai grows excited at the compliment before he solemnly admits that he also thought highly of his own skills back then. Asahi makes his second serve. Gao clumsily makes an overhand receive, causing Nozawa to follow up with a subpar toss to Hoshiumi. Tsukishima is on guard and ready to block. However, Hoshiumi purposely aims for the blockers' fingertips and executes a successful blockout. His well-roundness earns Hoshiumi high praises and surprises even his own teammates, except Hirugami who knows of Hoshiumi's path to greatness. Hoshiumi became interested in volleyball in the second grade. Despite initially wanting to escape his taller, older brother Akitomo's incessant gloating over their height difference, he quickly became enthralled by the sport itself. One day, Hoshiumi's volleyball club and Akitomo's basketball club ended up sharing a court for practice. Akitomo decided he wanted to spike for fun, but Hoshiumi confidently warned him that it's more difficult than he thinks. However, Hoshiumi was stunned when Akitomo effortlessly spiked and earned the adoration of his volleyball teammates. Back at home, he cried about the unfairness of being short. His mom comforted him before telling him that there are many ways to become better than taller guys if he worked on it. Back to the match, Hoshiumi cleanly receives Kageyama's powerful serve and immediately joins in for an attack. His presence distracts Karasuno's blockers enough to allow Gao to score. Afterwards, he sends a serve toward Karasuno with enough power to bounce straight back. Kamomedai's libero Kanbayashi barely makes a save, and Hoshiumi is forced into an emergency set. He smoothly sends a high and precise toss to Gao, who spikes above Karasuno's blockers to tie the set at 9 - 9. Observing, Udai admits to Akiteru that he once thought of himself as a high level player before Nationals made him recognize his own limits. He thought he could compensate for his lack of height with skills but realize that everybody could become good through practice. Once again, Hoshiumi is applauded for his skills. In response, Hoshiumi emphasizes that he has been diligently practicing because he has known of his weakness all along. Appearances *Kōrai Hoshiumi *Akitomo Hoshiumi *Hoshiumi's Mother and Father *Kei Tsukishima *Aaron Murphy (Unnamed) *Gao Hakuba *Izuru Nozawa *Tenma Udai *Akiteru Tsukishima *Asahi Azumane *Kōshi Sugawara *Shōyō Hinata *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Tobio Kageyama *Saeko Tanaka *Unnamed Kamomedai's players *Sachirō Hirugami *Daichi Sawamura *Asahi Azumane *Keiichirō Kanbayashi *Kōshi Sugawara Chapter notes Character revelations *Hoshiumi's family consists of his father, mother, and older brother. *Hoshiumi's dad and brother are tall while he and his mother are short. Trivia *This chapter features a color page of Hoshiumi. The text reads, "In his eyes, there's nothing but victory." *The kanji in Akitomo Hoshiumi's given name is "日朝," which means morning sun. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 39 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Kamomedai